25 KI Squared Sentences
by evolutionary spider
Summary: A collection of sentences describing various aspects and possibilities of Kuroki Kouji and Taki Natsuhiko’s comradeship, friendship or “relationship”. Sentences range from silly to slash. If slash isn’t your type of burrito, please don’t eat here.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Eyeshield 21 or its characters and I'm not making money off this crack-fic, but maybe one day I'll have enough dinero to buy the rights from Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.

**Author's Notes**: At the moment there is little (no) substantial evidence for Kuroki/Taki, but that didn't stop me from writing these sentences and I hope that the lack of evidence won't stop you from reading this crack.

**Author's Warnings**: Possible spoilers for the Oujo vs. Deimon game (implies the outcome), crossdressing, one Hiruma cuss word. Sentences range from silly to _**slash**_. If slash isn't your type of burrito, please don't eat here.

**Characters**: Kuroki/Taki, Deimon Devil Bats (various)

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: A collection of sentences describing various aspects and possibilities of Kuroki Kouji and Taki Natsuhiko's comradeship, friendship or "relationship".

**25 KI Squared Sentences**

**1)**** Games** – Taki and Kuroki smiled politely to their friends as they announced that they were going to the arcade, where once inside both dropped the civil pretenses and threw boastful challenges at each other as they headed towards the nearest game console.

**2)**** Pride** – The day Kuroki put his pride away and admitted that he doesn't dislike being around Taki as much as he claims, is the same day that Taki is left speechless for the first time in his life.

**3)**** Comfort** – Kuroki sat solemnly in between Jumonji and Togano's hospital beds, not quite able to look at either of his friends and he chose instead to stare straight ahead at their heart monitors, but from the corner of his eye he saw Taki lean against a nearby wall and for once his presence didn't bother Kuroki.

**4)**** Bet** – Taki wishes the ground would open up and swallow him as he hears the whispers and jeers of his classmates, but he trudges forward to his seat and pointedly ignores Sena and Monta's knowing stares at the fact that he's probably wearing the girls school uniform because he's lost another video game bet with Kuroki.

**5)**** Laugh** – Kuroki and his girlfriend pause to stare at the sight of Taki trying to teach the red-headed cheerleader how to do a y-spin and as they watch the other two lifting their legs high into the air, the couple can't help but laugh at how oblivious the crazy pair are to their feelings for each other.

**6)**** Acknowledgment** – Kuroki looked away from Sena and Shin shaking hands in acknowledgment of a game well played and over at Taki standing next to him; their anxious gazes met before the two let out twin loud cheers of excitement and crashed their forearms as friends.

**7)**** Blush** – Kuroki was lucky in that his darker skin tone made it harder to see when he blushed, but unfortunately for him, Jumonji and Togano knew what it looked like and both snickered at his reaction to hearing Hiruma's orders that he and Taki pair up for stretching exercises.

**8)**** Name **– They dated for several weeks before they got comfortable enough to call each other by their first names, but even then, those first few days afterwards were filled with constant blushing at hearing how the other boy said it.

**9)**** Signs** – Taki knew he could be foolish sometimes, but thought he was pretty smart for recognizing that his sweaty palms, increased heart rate, unexpected blushing and constant fantasizing were all signs that he had a crush on his teammate Kuroki.

**10)**** Flowers** – When Taki finally woke up he was surprised by the amount of flower bouquets and '_Get Well Soon_' wreaths in his hospital room, but during his convalescing stay he kept an anonymous bouquet of white and red azaleas near him once he'd figured out who they were from.

**11)**** Karaoke** – Taki is beyond surprised the first time he hears Kuroki sing, expecting the other boy's gruff voice to shatter the ballad chosen, but instead the lineman makes him blush as their eyes meet and Kuroki belts out a stirring rendition of the love song.

**12)**** Gift **– The pajamas are black with white and red letter Ks all over them and Kuroki briefly wonders where such ridiculous clothing is made before he looks up at an anxious Taki to reassure his friend with a half-smile that he's thankful for his birthday gift.

**13)**** Family** – Kuroki and Taki run for all their worth down Deimon's streets as an angry trio of Jumonji, Togano and Suzuna are hot on their heels and yelling at the two to stop; both ignore their cries and wonder if this is how their parents will react when they find out about their relationship.

**14)**** Accident** – The first time Kuroki hugs Taki it was to catch the other boy from falling down the stairs, days later he regrets his actions as it causes several of the girls in his class to comment on how good the two boys look together.

**15)**** Careful** – Kuroki and Taki are anxious, prepared and careful the first time they do it; lest Hiruma make good on his threat that he'll kill them both if he sees either one walking funny during morning practice.

**16)**** Nightmare** – A kick to the face is the only warning he gets that Taki is having a nightmare, but despite Kuroki's half-asleep state he has enough sense to grab the flailing boy  
and spoon against him, all the while whispering in Taki's ear that everything will be okay.

**17)**** Betrayal** – Taki could feel blood running down his nose as he angrily glared at an equally furious Kuroki and before his teammate could dodge it, Taki punched him square in the jaw and sent the lineman crashing at his ex-girlfriend's feet.

**18)**** Rain** – The water cascades like tiny rivulets down Kuroki's hair, his face, his clothes and he shivers for a moment at the sight in front of him of an equally drenched Taki before pulling the annoying boy into his arms.

**19)**** Rules** – As a member of the disciplinary committee, she understands that whether it's in school, in football or in society there exist rules of proper behavior, but during lunch when Mamori notices Taki and Kuroki smile conspiratorially as they sneak into the clubroom, she wonders if lovers make up their own rules.

**20)**** Song** – Kuroki looked up in surprise at the PA system over the broadcast from the school radio announcer that the next song was dedicated to him from his secret admirer, but as his friends laughed at or questioned him about it, he failed to notice the light blush on Taki's face.

**21)**** Approval** – Kuroki's face held a lackluster expression as he stood in front of the department store's mirror and ignored Mamori's praise on his appearance, however when he started to self-consciously fidget, his hands were gently grabbed by his senpai and he received a begrudging agreement from Jumonji and Togano that the outfit was fine for his date with the idiot.

**22)**** Bruises **–Various bandages and gauze pads covered Kuroki's half naked body as he sat on Taki's bed and he shivered slightly when the other boy, whose bruised body was in a similar state, set the first aid kit aside to carefully lay with Kuroki, proving necessary as the two were asleep within minutes.

**23)**** Parting** – Taki is living his dream as a professional football player in the NFL, but amidst the excitement, the victories and the fame, he will always wonder if the chance of a lifetime was worth parting with the love of his life.

**24)**** Idiot** – The insulting moniker stayed with Taki well into his years of playing football professionally and to this day he still remembers the one boy who fervently called him an idiot everyday in high school with such a strong expression of respect in his eyes.

**25)**** Birthday** – Kuroki paused in shock before quickly slamming his bedroom door shut and gawking at Taki's unconscious form, but after a few moments he calmed down enough to nervously grab the red note on top of the bound and gagged boy, a loud "Huuuh?!" escaped him as he read _'Happy Birthday, Fucking Fish Lips! Ya-Ha!'_

END

**Author's End Notes**: Lol, that was fun writing, I hope you guys had fun reading this. In truth some of these sentences are reflections of other TaKuro crackfics I'm working on so if you're interested please keep a look out for them. For those who were wondering I looked up what Azaleas mean and that's "_Be more moderate in your actions_" or can be a symbol of "_love, romance, first love, fragile passion, temperance_".

All types of review accepted so please press the **review** button and let me know what you think or how I could improve! Flames will be taken under consideration as a renewable energy source for future science experiments. :)


End file.
